The present invention relates generally to an apparatus or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus or machine, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, wherein the apparatus or machine comprises a single rotary arm mechanism which is capable, in accordance with a first one of two operative modes, of serially applying two separate labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a tamp or touch-contact application mode, and alternatively, is capable, in accordance with a second one of the two operative modes, of applying a single label in a wrap-around manner with respect to a corner location of the package, box, carton, or the like, such that two separate and longitudinally spaced printed portions of a single label can be disposed upon two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a combination tamp/touch-contact application mode and a slidable/wipe-on application mode.
Currently, a number of companies manufacture apparatus, machines, mechanisms, or the like, which can apply labels to packages, cartons, boxes, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism. More particularly, one type of apparatus, machine, mechanism, or the like, can serially apply two separate labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, or alternatively, another type of apparatus, machine, mechanism, or the like, can apply a single label in a wrap-around manner with respect to a corner location of the package, box, carton, or the like, such that two separate and longitudinally spaced printed portions of a single label can be disposed upon two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like.
Examples of such conventional apparatus, machines, mechanisms, and the like, are disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,251 which issued to Hunt et al. on Nov. 23, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,669 which issued to Crankshaw et al. on Jul. 8, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,948 which issued to Crankshaw et al. on Jun. 6, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,771 which issued to Crankshaw et al. on Jul. 4, 1989. As can be readily appreciated, however, from a review of such PRIOR ART, none of the disclosed and patented apparatus, machines, mechanisms, or the like, can achieve all of the aforenoted various different operational modes. For example, while the apparatus, system, or mechanism of Hunt et al. is capable of applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of a box, package, carton, or the like, such apparatus, system, or mechanism is lacking any means which is capable of achieving the application of a label onto a corner region of the box, package, carton, or the like, in a wrap-around mode. In addition, there is also no means for permitting adjustment of the label applicator with respect to the surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like upon which the labels are being applied such that the labels can be applied at different locations along a particular surface of the package, box, carton, or the like in order to effectively correlate the disposition of the label with existing graphics, logo designs, and the like, already incorporated upon a side surface of the package, box, carton, or the like.
In a similar manner, while the apparatus, system, or mechanism of Crankshaw et al., as disclosed within U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,669 and 5,421,948, both enable the application of a single label onto a corner region of an article in a wrap-around mode, such apparatus, system, or mechanism is lacking any means which is capable of achieving the application of separate labels onto mutually perpendicular surface portions of the article. In addition, it is also noted that the labels of the Crankshaw et al. apparatus, system, or mechanism are applied by means of a roller applicator as opposed to a tamp-type label applicator which is significantly less complex and easier to manipulate and control in connection with the actual transfer and application of the label from the label carrier onto the article, package, box, carton, or the like. In connection with the lastly noted Crankshaw et al. patent, while a tamp-type label applicator is in fact disclosed for applying a label onto a surface portion of an article, package, box, carton, or the like, the apparatus, system, or mechanism of Crankshaw et al. lacks any means for applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of such article, package, box, carton, or the like, as well as to a corner region of the article, package, box, carton, or the like, in a wrap-around mode.
Lastly, an apparatus, machine, or system for applying labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of a package, box, carton, or the like, is also known to manufactured by the Diagraph Corporation, however, again, such apparatus, machine or system is incapable of applying a single label to a corner region of the package, box, carton, or the like, in a wrap-around mode. In addition, the actuator mechanism for applying the labels to the two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, is relatively complex in that it comprises the mounting of a label applicator upon a rotary arm, and in turn, the mounting of the rotary arm upon a linearly extensible-retractible platform or support member.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved apparatus or machine, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, wherein the apparatus or machine would be relatively simple in that the same would comprise a single rotary arm mechanism which would be capable, in accordance with a first one of two operative modes, of serially applying two separate labels to two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a tamp or touch-contact application mode, and at different locations along such two surfaces as desired, and alternatively, would be capable, in accordance with a second one of the two operative modes, of applying a single label in a wrap-around manner with respect to a corner location of the package, box, carton, or the like, such that two separate and longitudinally spaced printed portions of a single label can be disposed upon two mutually perpendicular surfaces of the package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a combination tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on application mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, which are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, which effectively overcomes the various operational disadvantages of PRIOR ART apparatus, mechanisms, or machines for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, which effectively overcomes the various operational disadvantages of PRIOR ART apparatus, mechanisms, or machines, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, by enabling the application of two different labels to two different mutually perpendicular surfaces of a package, box, carton, or the like in accordance with a tamp/touch-contact application mode, as well as the application of a single label upon a corner region of the package, box, carton, or the like in accordance with a tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on application mode.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, which effectively overcomes the various operational disadvantages of PRIOR ART apparatus, mechanisms, or machines, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, by enabling a single rotary arm mechanism to apply two different labels to two different mutually perpendicular surfaces of a package, box, carton, or the like in accordance with a first tamp/touch-contact application mode, as well as enabling the single rotary arm mechanism to apply a single label upon a corner region of the package, box, carton, or the like in accordance with a second tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on wrap-around application mode.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like, that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, which effectively overcomes the various operational disadvantages of PRIOR ART apparatus, mechanisms, or machines, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, by enabling a single rotary arm mechanism to apply two different labels to different locations along two different mutually perpendicular surfaces of a package, box, carton, or the like, in accordance with a first tamp/touch-contact application mode, as well as enabling the single rotary arm mechanism to apply a single label upon a corner region of the package, carton, box, or the like in accordance with a second tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on wrap-around application mode.
The foregoing and other objectives are achieved in accordance with the teachings and principles of the present invention through the provision of a new and improved apparatus, mechanism, or machine, for applying labels to packages, boxes, cartons, or the like that are being conveyed along a predetermined conveyor path by means of a suitable conveyor mechanism, which comprises an actuator arm which is mounted upon a rotary actuator and which has a label applicator pad upon the free or distal end thereof. When, for example, two separate labels are to be applied onto two mutually perpendicular side surfaces of a package, carton, box, or the like being conveyed along the conveyor path, a first photoeye detects the presence of the package, carton, or box, and a first label is printed by means of a printer and is dispensed onto the label applicator pad. The entire system is of course controlled by means of a central processing unit (CPU), and accordingly, the actuator arm is rotated 90xc2x0 in conjunction with the conveying speed of the conveyor so as to be moved into contact with the front surface of the particular package, box, or carton being conveyed by the conveyor whereby as a result of the tamp/touch-contact engagement of the label with the front surface of the package, box, or carton, the label is applied and adhered to the front surface of the package, carton, or box. The conveyor mechanism continues to convey the package, box, or carton along the conveyor path whereby the package, box, or carton tends to cause a reversal of movement of the actuator arm, however, after an extremely short predeterminedly timed period, or substantially instantaneously after the movement of the actuator arm to the extended 90xc2x0 label-application position, the central processing unit (CPU) causes the rotary actuator mechanism to return the actuator arm to its home position whereupon being so detected by means of a second photoeye, a second label is printed and dispensed onto the applicator pad. As the package, carton, or box continues to advance along the conveyor, its position is sensed by means of a third photoeye whereupon the rotary actuator again activates the actuator arm such that the applicator pad, having the second label disposed thereon, is now moved into contact with a side surface of the package, box, or carton whereby as a result of an initial tamp/touch-contact engagement of an end of the label with the side surface of the package, box, or carton, the second label is applied to the side surface of the package, carton, or box in accordance with a tamp/touch-contact and slidable/wipe-on mode. As the package, box, or carton is conveyed still further, a fourth photoeye detects the presence of the package, carton, or box whereupon the actuator arm is again returned to its home position such that the label application cycle can again be repeated in connection with a subsequently conveyed package, carton, or box.
Alternatively, when, for example, a single label, having two longitudinally separated printed portions thereon, is to be applied onto two mutually perpendicular side surfaces of a package, carton, or box, or the like, which are being conveyed along the conveyor path, as a result of being wrapped around a corner region of the package, box, or carton, the operator initiates a similar but different control circuit operatively associated with the apparatus, machine, or mechanism whereby, as the particular package, box, or carton is being conveyed along the conveyor, the first photoeye again senses the presence of the package, carton, or box and accordingly initiates the printing of the label by the printer and the dispensing of the same onto the label applicator pad. The actuator arm will then be rotated 90xc2x0 into the path of the oncoming package, carton, or box, and will engage the front surface of the package, carton, or box in a tamp/touch-contact mode such that, in effect, the first or leading half of the label is now adhesively secured upon the front face of the package, carton, or box.
As the conveyor continues to convey the package, carton, or box in the downstream flow direction, the actuator arm is effectively pushed back toward its retracted or home position but in fact also remains engaged in contact with the package, carton, or box. Accordingly, since the first or leading half of the label is adhesively bonded to the front face of the box, package, or carton, then as the package, carton, or box pushes the actuator arm back toward its retracted or home position, the applicator pad moves relative to the label so as to cause the label to be wrapped around the corner region of the package, carton, or box and thereby secure the second or trailing half of the label upon the side surface of the package, carton, or box in accordance with a slidable/wipe-on mode.
The package, carton, or box is then conveyed still further whereupon being sensed by the fourth photoeye, the actuator arm is returned to its home position in preparation for a subsequent label application cycle in connection with a subsequently conveyed package, carton, or box. It is noted that in accordance with the corner wrap operation cycle, the second and third photoeye sensors have effectively been operatively removed or disengaged from the control circuit, however, it can nevertheless be appreciated that in accordance with the principles and teachings of the present invention, basically the same apparatus, machine, mechanism, or system is able to be utilized to accomplish either one of the two different label application modes.